Never Say Goodbye
by SweetSunnyRose
Summary: It's been four years since Edmund and Aaralynn stepped through the wardrobe doors into Professor Kirke's house. Now, Narnia is in its greatest time of need and they have returned. War is looming and relationships are strained. Can new friendships be forged while old ones are mended? Saying goodbye to things you knew is never easy. AU sequel to The Water is Wide.
1. Into the Forest

**Well, here we are. The beginning of the AU continuation of the Water is Wide (I do suggest you read that first if you haven't already.) I do want to point out that this story is AU and that is primarily because instead of a one year wait for the Pevensies to return to Narnia, it has been four years. I did this because in The Water is Wide I used canon book ages and so when they returned to England that put Edmund at age 10 and Lucy at age 8. Since Lucy and Aaralynn are the same age, Aaralynn was also 8 and I thought it would be really weird and odd to write a romance between a 9 year old and an 11 year old. Thus came the aging up of the characters by 4 years.**

**I'm sure we can all do the math of four years, but just because, here are the ages for you.**

**Aaralynn and Lucy are 12, Edmund is 14, Susan is 16, Peter is 17, and Caspian is about 16 as well.  
**

**I do hope you enjoy and thank you for joining me for another adventure in Narnia. This chapter is posted in honor of Skandar's Birthday (and yes, I know it's a day early, but I have to work tomorrow.)**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 1**

**Into the Forest**

_Dearest Edmund,_

That wouldn't do.

_My Darling Edmund,_

That was no good either.

_Dear Edmund,_

He was dear to me, but was I still dear to him? Just how exactly does one address a letter to a young boy—though he's not quite as young as he once was, but he's still not as old as he was when you first met him—who at one time you called husband, but now was only a friend?

_To Edmund, from Aaralynn,_

It was a bit informal perhaps, but it was the best I could come up with. I stuck the end of the pen in my mouth and wiggled my back against the bark of the tree as I thought of where to begin. Figuring out how to address the letter was hard enough, but I soon realized that my troubles were only beginning.

It had been four years since I followed Edmund through the wardrobe and entered this land they called England. I had been confused and frightened at first, but Edmund and his siblings were very comforting and Professor Kirke was very kind. Having nowhere else to go, the Professor took me into his household. He claimed I was an orphan whose parents had died in the war; I suppose technically I was an orphan, but my parents didn't die in any war.

_It is most unfortunate that our paths could not cross this summer. I was quite looking forward to it, and I know Professor Kirke was too. When I returned, your visit to the country was all he talked about. I think he gets very lonely in that house when he's alone. If only he could spend a summer at the Cair; there he'd have enough company to last a lifetime._

_ Winchester was lovely. I met many nice people at the academy, and I learnt many new songs. Professor Kirke asks for one just about every night. He reminds me of Lucy in that way. She used to always ask for a song at dinner time too. You were persistent as well, __but your ways were always more subtle than Lucy's_.

I paused for a moment, with the butt of the pen in my mouth again, before striking though the last part. After stepping through the wardrobe I spent many weeks living with Professor Kirke and the Pevensies in the Professor's large house in the country. But after a while the air bombings in London—that's where the Pevensies lived with their parents—were over, and it was deemed safe for the kids to return. So Edmund and his siblings returned to the city of London to see their mother. However they were allowed to visit the Professor and I during the summer; they could have come during the winter too, but the weather often prevented that. For three years I got to see Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Peter every day for a whole month during the summer. This past summer however, I had been accepted into a summer music program in Winchester, and the weeks of the program happened to be the same weeks the Pevensie's were staying with Professor Kirke.

It was probably best that I didn't see Edmund though. At least, not until I figured out what was going on with me.

I had now been living with Professor Kirke in northern England for as many years as Edmund and I had been married in Narnia. In the first few days since journeying from Narnia things between Edmund and I were…awkward. I mean, we were married and yet I was only eight and he was ten. Certain marital things were unheard of at that age, even in Narnia. Fortunately, after a while, our bodies seemed to forget our marriage. Marital thoughts and feelings were forgotten, and Edmund became nothing more than a very good friend of mine.

Within the last year though, I'd begun to remember certain aspects of our marriage. I remembered such things as our first dance in Redhaven or how it felt to be curled into his arms as we sat on a ledge and watched the sunset. I remembered the way he used to look at me and I longed to see him do so again. I had begun to remember my love for him, but in all his letters to me he had given no indication that his feelings for me were returning. His words left me feeling cold and empty, and I feared I'd never be more than just a friend to him now.

_I do wish you could have come to the closing concert. I think you would have enjoyed it. Professor Kirke told me your grandmother had fallen ill though. I hope she is better now. I know how important it is to treasure every moment with your family. You are fortunate to have such a large one. __I'm sorry we never had ours._

I made sure I scratched out the last sentence especially well; I couldn't write that. What was I thinking? I threw my head back against the bark of the tree as my thoughts continued to float around the topic of family. First it was Edmund's, then it was what could have been ours, and finally it was my own.

I missed my siblings dearly, and I thought about them often. What had happened to them when I went through the wardrobe? When we stepped through we all reverted back to the age we were when the Pevensies first entered Narnia. When they had entered, the Great Winter was still in place; Heulyn wasn't born until **after** the winter ended. So if I had reverted back to an age where I had no siblings, then had my siblings reverted as well? The thought that I might have any siblings any more left me terrified beyond reason.

Professor Kirke assured me, though, that he did not think that was the case. He too had once been to Narnia when he was a young a boy; he had been there the very day Aslan had created Narnia. In the many years that had passed since he visited, Narnia had carried on. He seemed to think the same was happening now. In that case, I wondered how long my siblings would look for me. I wondered what they thought might have happened to me. Would they ever find that strange tree—evidently it was called a lantern or a lamp post, and they were all over England—and find their way here? Mostly I just wondered if I would ever see them again.

I tried to turn my thoughts away from my family and I tried to direct them back to continuing my letter to Edmund. He had written me a letter while he was staying with Professor Kirke and he had left it for when I returned. I had brought it out with me and I read over his words again. I studied them carefully, looking for even the faintest hint that he might be trying to convey his feelings through words. Edmund was always great with words, and he always seemed to know what to say. But when it came to writing, his words usually lacked any feeling at all. It was the same now. They were just words; I could find nothing hidden in them.

I dropped his letter to the ground and threw my head against the bark again in frustration. Above me the leaves of the tree shaded me from the afternoon sun. I was sitting with my back against a large tree on the very edge of the forest that surrounded the Professor's house. I could have written the letter just as easily—well not so easily as it was turning out—inside, but I always found comfort and peace sitting near the forest. I think it was because it reminded me, if only a little, of the Narnian forests Edmund and I used to frequent.

Professor Kirke and I had been through this forest a little bit, but it didn't take long to realize that this forest was very different from the Narnian forests. It was quieter for one; there was still the pitter-patter of scampering forest creatures, but there were no conversations going on between them. This forest was much stiller too. In Narnia, the Dryads and trees were almost always dancing and moving about. Here, trees only moved if the wind blew through them, and then it was only their branches that swayed while their roots remained firm in the ground. There was nothing quite like watching the Dance of the Great Oak, where his roots would wade through the ground as easily as I could wade through the water.

I brought my letter back to my lap and read it from the beginning. I began scribbling down more words about Winchester and the time I'd spent there. I tried to keep well away from any thoughts or feelings about _**us now**_ or _**us then**_ and I scratched out anything when I came close. I had written nearly a page when my stomach gave a sudden rumble of hunger. I looked up to find the sun much lower than it had been when I began, so I decided it was probably time to make my way inside. I packed up my letter to Edmund, and his letter to me, and my writing supplies in a little leather bag I had brought out with me. I was just about to head up the hill when I thought I heard something.

Laughter.

I turned around and looked behind me in the forest, but I saw nothing. I figured I must have only imagined it, perhaps I was hungrier than I realized, so once again I turned to make my way up the hill. That's when I heard it again. I looked towards the forest once more, only this time I saw flash of golden hair. My heart raced excitedly. I heard the laughter again and saw the hair whipping behind a tree and I took several steps into the forest.

"Soffia?"

Could it be possible? The laughter sounded just like Soffia's and the golden hair matched hers. Had she somehow found her way into this world? I walked further into the forest, following the laughter and hair. I called out to her again but I was only met with her fading laughter. I looked over my shoulder after taking several more steps. I could still see where I had entered the forest, and it was still very light out. I knew Professor Kirke didn't like the idea of me going into the forest alone, but if my sister was in there I had to find her.

Laughter met my ears again and I made up my mind. I ran after the laughter and called out for my sister as I ran. The deeper into the forest I went the more my heart raced. Something tingled and pulled within me while a wave of dizziness rushed over me. I paused momentarily to regain my balance, and as I did I noticed something very strange about the forest.

It was different. The trees were different. I whirled around to find the entrance where I had come in, but I found nothing. The forest stretched for miles around me, _**all**_ around me. I backtracked a little, thinking perhaps I simply couldn't see it. But it wasn't there. I knew I wasn't mistaken. This wasn't the same forest I had entered.

My heart pumped with excitement once more. I had entered the forest hoping to find a sister who had come into England. Had I instead, somehow, gone back into Narnia?

* * *

**I'm working on chapter 2 now. I hope to have it ready to post before too long. Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	2. Friendly Faces

**I did a quick update of chapter 1 because, silly me, I misspelled Professor Kirke's name. It's all better now. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and Alerts. I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 2**

**Friendly Faces**

"Hullo! Is anyone there? Hullo!" I called out into the forest, but the forest remained silent. There were no scampering feet, no squawking birds, and there were certainly no trees dancing. I scrambled to bring up those distant memories of Edmund and I together so I could recall what he said about moss only growing one side of the tree. Was it the east side or the west side?

No! It was the north side because moss didn't like the sun's warmth but preferred the Witch's cold, and the White Witch had come from the north. Satisfied that I had remembered correctly, I began moving along. I used my new found sense of direction to guide my way; I was heading to Cair Paravel which sat on the Eastern Shore.

I carefully but steadily picked my way through the forest. My English clothes were not suited for hiking and my feet were already sore after a very short hike; oh how I longed for my old boots. Every so often I would call out to any Narnian who may be nearby, but the forest was still silent. The only sounds that could be heard were my own two feet padding along, my steady but slightly ragged breathing, and the ever continuing rumble of my stomach. I pushed on though. I had to find someone.

I don't know how long I had been hiking through the forest—I was never very good at keeping track of time—when I finally found what I thought to be a friendly face. A red squirrel sat on tree branch a short way above my head. Its beady black eyes were watching me carefully, while its bushy tail was curled around its hind legs. It was larger than the average red squirrel, and there was something in its face that told me it was a Talking Squirrel. It sat perfectly still as though it were a statue. For a moment I thought it was, and then it blinked uncontrollably. I smiled in relief.

"At last, a friendly face. Can you help me? I'm trying to make my way to Cair Paravel. Can you tell me how far it is?" The Squirrel said nothing and only blinked its eyes again. "Please, it is very urgent that I get to the castle. I have to tell Oreius what happened."

Again there was no verbal response from the Squirrel.

"Please, Master Squirrel, I need…" I took a step forward and suddenly the Squirrel scampered away quickly. "Wait! Please, come back! Please, Master Squirrel, I have to find the Cair!"

I tried to follow the Squirrel, but it jumped from tree to tree, climbing higher as it went, and before long I lost sight of it completely. I knew it had been a Talking Squirrel; I could see it in its face. I knew it was. At least, I was almost certain it was. By this point I was quite hungry and the daylight was diminishing. I was still deep in the forest with no end in sight, and I knew I would have to make camp soon.

I walked on a bit more, still continuing east, but as I did I gathered nuts and berries that could be used as food and dry wood that could make a fire. I only gathered the wood and nuts from the forest floor; I was not about to pull them from a living tree. When I could carry no more I found a suitable place to rest. I piled the wood in a clear patch of earth and began striking a fire. Fortunately, Edmund had insisted I know how and be capable of starting a fire with nothing. Still, this was never a skill I was very good at and it took me several tries to accomplish it. My hands were as sore as my feet, but I finally managed a few sparks and a bit of smoke. With a little gentle breathing, and a lot of praying, the smoke grew into a small fire and ignited the wood.

I ate my nuts and berries slowly, trying to make them last. I had not gathered many though, and I finished them before I even began to stave off my hunger. Night fell quickly and with it came the cold. I moved in closer to the fire and curled into a tight ball with my knees drawn to my chest. Fortunately there was no wind and so the smoke curled upwards and did not blow in my face. Even in the dark of night the forest remained silent allowing sleep to come easy, but my dreams were haunted.

_Softly, he tilted my face towards his while his own face slowly moved towards mine. My heart beat rapidly inside my chest, and I found I could no longer sing. I couldn't breathe. His nose brushed mine and I lost all sense of self as his lips met with mine. The heat in my cheeks spread like fire, consuming me entirely._

_"I love you, Aaralynn." He kissed my cheek and repeated those same words again. And again. With each time he repeated them he came closer to me and closer to my lips. And I never felt more loved by him._

"_Are you warm enough, my love?" he whispered into my ear making me shiver for another reason._

_ "As long as you continue to hold me I will be quite warm," I replied with my head turned to the side so I could see him. Our lips met briefly for a deep kiss. "And as long as we continue to kiss like that, I'll be warmer still."_

_"I tried to tell myself that we were nothing," he continued, "that you were nothing to me. I thought if I could forget the love the pain would hurt less…It didn't work. No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget."_

_ Before I fully knew what was happening, he closed the distance between us once more and his lips crashed against mine. The force of his kiss sent me reeling, and I nearly toppled backwards. He caught me around the waist however, and pulled my body flush against his. _

_"Aaralynn, will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes. Yes I will marry you."_

I awoke with a start, my breath coming rapidly. My heart felt as though it had relived every gloriously happy moment with Edmund, and it made me want to cry for reasons I could not understand. I had not had such intense dreams in a while. I sat up slowly, pulling the leaves from my hair and stretching my legs as I went. By the looks of my fire it had gone out long ago, yet somehow I had remained relatively warm through the night. The rising sun was just barely making its way through the trees and I thought I should get an early start since I still had no idea how far I was from the Cair. Unfortunately, I had not thought to save any of my nuts and berries for breakfast and so I had nothing to eat. I suppose that was all the more reason to leave sooner rather than later.

Before I could even stand to leave though, something caught my eye in the tree. The Red Squirrel was back. I couldn't be as certain that it was the same squirrel as I could be that it was indeed a Talking Squirrel. It once again sat on a tree branch above my head. Its beady eyes were watching me as they had before, its tail curled around its legs, and again it sat perfectly still. Which was an extremely remarkable feat; squirrels were never still.

"You came back," I said. "Will you help me find the Cair now? Please, Master Squirrel, I have to get to them."

The Squirrel did not speak, but its nose twitched and he jumped to a closer tree.

"No Pattertwig," another voice whispered harshly and the Squirrel pulled back.

"Who said that? Who's there?" I looked around but I could not see the speaker. The forest was silent once more. Even the Squirrel sat frozen on the side of the tree. As I stood though, he scampered up the tree once more out of my reach. Why was he so afraid of me?

"Please, show yourself. I won't hurt you if that's what you think; I give you my word. It is vitally important that I get to Cair Paravel. There have been people looking for me and I must tell them what happened, please." Suddenly a wave of boldness came over me and I felt a confidence I hadn't felt in years.

"In the name of Aslan, I beseech you, show yourself," Queen Aaralynn said before disappearing into a twelve year old girl again.

Slowly a long black and white snout arose from behind a thick covering of bush. It had a small round nose and short round ears on the top of its head. Its large black eyes stared at me as intently as the Squirrel's had. And its whiskers twitched in the air.

"Aslan? Did you say Aslan?" a small squeaky voice said quickly. I looked back towards the Squirrel to see that he had once again moved closer, and I knew it was he that spoke.

"Yes," I replied.

"And what do you know of Aslan?" the first voice asked, and I turned my attention back to it.

"I know that He is mighty and good, that He is the son of the Emperor from beyond the sea, that His love for His people runs deeper than anyone could ever know, that He has defeated every enemy even death, and that He is the true King of Narnia and under Him serves every other King including the High King."

The creature with the long snout stood a little taller and came out from behind the bush. I could see now that it was a Badger. He looked towards his friend the Squirrel, Pattertwig I guess.

"Are you a follower of Aslan?" the Badger asked. I found his question odd. Didn't all Narnians follow Aslan these days?

"Yes, of course I am. Aren't you?"

"Well, yes," the Badger replied.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Pattertwig chimed with excitement.

"It's only…Telmarines don't usually follow Aslan too."

"I'm not a Telmarine," I replied, confused by the assumption.

"She doesn't look like a Telmarine," Pattertwig defended.

"Have you ever seen a Telmarine, Pattertwig?" the Badger asked.

"Well…no…not exactly, but I've heard stories."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this. Now unless you can help me get to Cair Paravel, I really must be going. Will you help me?" I asked again.

"Yes, yes, we'll help you. Any follower of Aslan will always find safe refuge with me, but first, I dare say you could do with a bit of breakfast," the Badger said.

My stomach gave its own reply. "That would be nice actually. Thank you, Master Badger."

"Please, the name is Trufflehunter."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet your Trufflehunter. I'm Aaralynn." I gave a small curtsey as I was once taught to do when meeting new people. This seemed to encourage the Badger more and he came closer, as did the Squirrel.

"The name's Pattertwig, my young lady friend," the Squirrel said offering a proper introduction. "Would you like a nut to hold you over until we reach Trufflehunter's den?"

"That would be lovely, thank you, Pattertwig." A single nut would do little against my raving hunger, but I knew it was impolite to refuse such an offer from a Squirrel. I also remembered that it was impolite to watch a Squirrel fetch a nut in case he went into his own store hold for it. So, I turned my attention to the Badger.

"Is your den very far from here?" I asked.

"Not very no. And you will find a large pot of soup waiting for you there. I made sure there was enough, just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case you decided you were hungry and wanted something to eat. Pattertwig came by last night with the news that he had seen a lonely Telmarine girl who needed help. My friends are now off looking for you themselves, though I knew they would not invite you to breakfast as I have. I thought I should find you myself, and thus enlisted Pattertwig's help."

Pattertwig returned at that moment with my nut in hand. I thanked him again for his kindness and cracked it open. Together the three of us headed back towards Trufflehunter's, which was a bit northwest of my location. As he claimed, his place wasn't far at all and if he had not led me there himself I likely never would have found it on my own. It was a small den that sat in the hollow of an old tree nestled against a small hill. Inside it was everything you would expect from a Narnian Badger, warm and cozy. Almost immediately Trufflehunter ushered me to a chair around a small circular table where he set a bowl of warm soup before me. I tried to eat it slowly, making it last as I had with my dinner the night before, but when Trufflehunter assured me there was plenty still in the pot I ate it more quickly.

"How many of you live here?" I asked after finishing my bowl and Trufflehunter was refilling it.

"Three of us: myself, and my friends Trumpkin and Nikabrik."

"Curious. Trumpkin and Nikabrik don't sound like Badger names.

Trufflehunter chuckled. "They are Dwarves."

"And you say they went looking for me this morning? Do they know how best to get to Cair Paravel from here? I would be most glad for the good help of a Dwarf."

"What is this Cair Paravel you speak of?" Pattertwig asked.

I laughed at his inquiry, until I realized that neither he nor Trufflehunter were laughing with me. "Surely you jest. You must know of the Cair." Pattertwig and Trufflehunter only looked baffled. "Castle Cair Paravel that sits on the eastern shore? Where the four thrones sit and the Sovereign Four dwell? It's the ruling capital of Narnia."

Pattertwig's expression remained blank, but there was something akin to recollection in Trufflehunter's eyes. How could they know of Aslan but not of Cair Paravel? That's when I recalled Professor Kirke's tale of the Wood between the Worlds. And for the first time I began to doubt something I was certain of before.

"This is Narnia, right?"

"Yes, of course it is Narnia," Trufflehunter replied to which I exhaled in relief. "But…I think it may be a…different Narnia than what you may know."

At that moment the door opened and in came two Dwarves. "We found her camp, but there was no sign of…"

"Her!" The Black Dwarf finished in a growl. Then he quickly withdrew his sword and came towards me with the blade aimed for my neck.


	3. A Different Narnia

**Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 3**

**A Different Narnia**

"Stop, Nikabrik!" Trufflehunter exclaimed as he quickly jumped between the Dwarf's blade and my neck.

"Out of my way Trufflehunter!" The Black Dwarf growled.

"Put down your weapon, Nikabrik. And I will not have that drawn in this house again!"

"Trufflehunter, I hope you have a good reason for this. You should know better than to come between a Dwarf's sword and its prey," the Red Dwarf said.

"She's not prey; she's a girl," Pattertwig defended as he stood on his hind legs beside Trufflehunter. "And she needs our help."

"She's a Telmarine!" the Black Dwarf refuted. "Why should we help her?"

"I'm not a Telmarine," I said calmly though no one seemed to hear me.

"You sent us off to find her," the Red Dwarf said. "It is our duty to protect this forest from invaders like the Telmarines and to protect our kin."

"I did not send you to eradicate without question. As Pattertwig says, she's just a girl and she needs our help. Did you ever stop to consider how she got so deep into the forest without our knowing?"

"Fine. First we question her, then we kill her," The Black Dwarf growled again.

"You will do no such thing!"

Before I knew it a full-fledged argument had erupted between the four Narnians. Pattertwig and Trufflehunter were set on defending and protecting me, while the Black Dwarf Nikabrik seemed determined to run me through with his sword. The Red Dwarf, I could only assume he was Trumpkin, mostly remained calm as though he were evaluating each side's argument; it reminded me a little of Edmund's ability to remain clam in similar situations. While most of his attention was on his friends as he tried to keep them from killing each other, every so often Trumpkin's gaze would shift to me and I caught a glimpse of anger and hate mixed with uncertainty. As the argument ensued, the voices became louder and they awakened the Queen and beckoned her to speak once more.

"Stop it! All of you!" Queen Aaralynn demanded as she rose to her feet. In the wake of her sudden command the room fell silent.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, as I have already stated, I am not a Telmarine. I am a Narnian, the same as you. I was born on Avra and I was married on the beach at Cair Paravel. I am truly sorry, Master Dwarf, for whatever wrong I may have done you or your brethren. But I am certain that if you were to bring your grievances before Us, we could work out our peace. As for you, Masters Badger and Squirrel, I thank your very kindly for your hospitality. You have shown your true nature in aiding your monarch. But, with all due respect, I really must make my way to the Cair, and if you will not aid me any further then I must go it alone. But first, please Master Badger," here I softened my tone a little, "please, tell me what you meant by a different Narnia."

The small den remained quiet for several seconds as three sets of eyes stared wonderstruck at me; the fourth merely remained in a tight glare. Then Trufflehunter smiled and looked to his companions briefly before looking back at me.

"There it is. There can be no question of it now," he said.

"No question of what?" Pattertwig asked what I wondered.

"You are Aaralynn?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"You are _Queen_ Aaralynn?"

"Queen by marriage, yes."

There was a moment of silence, and then Trumpkin asked, "How is that possible? The Kings and Queens have been dead for many years, and she's a simple girl."

"Dead? We are not dead," I said. "You see, that's why I have to get to Cair Paravel so I can tell Oreius exactly what happened. So I can explain. I know I may not look it, but I am Aaralynn, Queen Consort of King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table.

"I was with the Sovereign Four when we went hunting for the White Stag. We followed it for days, deep into the Western Wood. But instead of catching it, we stumbled upon the old portal that brought the Four into Narnia, and we went back into their world. When we stepped through we all became the ages we were when they first entered. We tried to come back, but the portal had closed itself to us. That was four years ago, and now I have come back and I have to explain this all to Oreius and Peridan. Perhaps we can find some way to bring the others back, and we can…" _We can be a family_ _again_, I thought to myself. "We can be back where we belong."

When no one said anything or made to move, I grew very impatient. I went towards the door alone. "I thank you again, Trufflehunter and Pattertwig, and it was a pleasure to meet you Master Dwarves, but I must be going now. The Cair awaits my return."

"I'm afraid that's just it, Your Majesty," Trufflehunter said as he rushed over to me. I looked at him puzzled, waiting for him to explain. "The Cair, it…I'm afraid it doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist? It couldn't have fallen in four years. You're mistaken."

"You've been gone much more than four years."

I shook my head. "I don't understand. If it hasn't been four years, then how long has it been? Five?"

"No, Your Majesty. The year is now twenty-three hundred and three."

"That…that's impossible."

"Is it any more impossible than stumbling upon a magic portal between worlds?" Trumpkin asked with a trace of doubt. He meant it to be critical, but he was right.

"But that…that would mean it's been almost…" I thought for a moment as I tried to do the math in my head. "It's been almost thirteen hundred years since we left?"

Trufflehunter looked very solemn, and Pattertwig's eyes were large and round with sadness.

"Mr. Tumnus, Salinus, Philip and the rest of our friends. My siblings…" I plopped ungracefully onto the small earthen step beneath me as the truth of our absence sunk in, and things I'd never even contemplated before suddenly became a reality. "My siblings…they're all…gone. I thought…I'd hoped to find them waiting. I'd hoped to see them again, but they're… they're…"

I cried there on the steps of Trufflehunter's den. I let the Queen's mask of strength fade and I cried. Trufflehunter was already at my side and he wrapped a fury arm around my neck. My head fell onto his shoulder and I cried. I cried for all the things I had missed and for the things I'd never know. How long had they looked? Did they ever lose hope? Who did they marry? How many children did they have? Grandchildren? Great-grandchildren? Did they know how much I missed them or how I longed to see them again?

Pattertwig shuffled over and placed his paw on my leg as he too offered his comfort, but I felt much more than the simple weight of a Squirrel's paw. The weight was greater, the paw larger. It was as though it were a Lion's paw. And with the new weight I felt the warmth and love He shared. And the weight seemed to whisper the words, "Peace my child."

Slowly my tears came to an end and a new resolve set in. There were other matters to contend with at the moment. Matters more pressing than the questions left behind by the loss of my siblings. I wiped the last of the tears from my face and sat up straight once more. The strength of the Queen returned to me.

"Tell me everything you know, Trufflehunter. How did the Cair fall? Why is the forest so silent? Why do the trees not dance? And why did you think I was a Telmarine when first we met?"

And so he told me.

He told me of how, nearly a thousand years after we left, the Telmarines invaded. He told me how they showed no mercy in defeating and conquering Narnians. He told me how the Narnians had to retreat to the woods and seek shelter, how they now hid from their enemy. And he told me how many of the Narnians held the hope that one day their Kings and Queens of Old would return, and restore Narnia to its former glory and peace.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Help? What help can you be? Even if you are the Queen you claim to be, which I don't believe, you are just a child now. What good can you do?" Nikabrik said.

"You are right, Master Dwarf, to say I am only a child now. However, already I feel my old self returning. I may be young in body, but my mind is that of a Queen. And though it may not look like it, King Edmund did insist I know how to fight with blade and bow. And I can promise you, I will not seek rest until justice has been sought and Narnia is free to be herself again and all her citizens can live in peace. I am certain now, that this is why I was brought here. So I ask you again, how can I help?"


	4. The Telmarine Rider

**Here's a chapter that's a little longer. I hope you enjoy! And feel free to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 4**

**The Telmarine Rider**

I was earnest in my desire to want to help the Narnians take back Narnia, terrified of having to lead them into battle alone. Edmund made sure I knew how to fight in case the need should arise, but that didn't make me a fighter. I greatly disliked the idea of causing harm to another person. The only bit of real fighting I'd ever done was in the Battle of Anvard, and there I stayed with the archers. Not to mention, I knew very little of how to strategize and plan for war; that was always a task left for Edmund and Peter.

Trufflehunter was eager to introduce me to the rest of the Narnians and wanted to begin doing so immediately. It was Trumpkin's suggestion that I first meet with Glenstorm, the leader of the last remaining Centaurs, and see what the stars had to say that gave me some time to prepare. Glenstorm would read the stars again on the next full moon when the Narnians would gather on the Dancing Lawn. That left me two days to think of a plan of attack.

But I was left with nothing. No matter how hard I tried, I could think of nothing to do. I didn't understand why Aslan would send me into Narnia alone. I was a singer not a warrior. I sang and told stories at balls and feasts. I didn't go to war. The only reason I rode to Anvard, was because I was worried of losing Edmund and I wanted to be nearby should anything have happened to him. How could I lead a small group of Narnians into battle against a nation of Telmarines, who, according to Trumpkin and Nikabrik, were ruthless and vile men who feared nothing?

The solution to my dilemma came in a very unexpected manner.

**XXX**

"Thank you, Clodsley, your gift is most appreciated," I said to the Chief Mole.

Word of my arrival had quickly spread to the Narnians throughout the whole of Shuddering Wood. Pattertwig had been mostly responsible for that. And though many Narnians were waiting to meet me at the Dancing Lawn, a few had come by Trufflehunter's to see me sooner. Clodsley Shovel was among them and he had brought an old stone he had unearthed as a gift.

"You are most welcome, Your Majesty. It has been a great honor to meet you, and I thank you for the generous time afforded to an old Mole such as myself."

"It was my pleasure, truly. Now do be careful out there. It looks as though there's to be a terrible storm tonight."

"You should not fear, my Queen. We Moles are quite secure in our burrows."

Clodsley bid farewell to my hosts and then shuffled out the door. My three Narnian hosts had barely left me alone in the two days I'd been in Narnia, though for different reasons. Nikabrik was still convinced I was a Telmarine spy, and he didn't want to let me out of his sight. Trufflehunter was confident in the fact that I was indeed Queen Aaralynn, and he didn't want to leave me alone with Nikabrik in case he should try something foul against me. Trumpkin was different. I don't think he thought me a Telmarine spy, but I don't think he was entirely convinced that I was a Queen of Old either.

I was right about the storm that was coming. Not long after Clodsley had left the wind began to pick up. The rain soon followed. Before long the storm was raging so terribly it shook the small den. Trees fell nearby, trees so large the ground trembled when they hit, and branches snapped off. It was terrifying and none of us were able to sleep through the noise. We were gathered in the small open area when there was banging at the door. Trumpkin went to see who it was and a moment later a very disheveled Clodsley came in.

"Oh please, oh please, you must help. A tree has fallen on my burrow. My children are stuck inside with the Misses. You must help me get to them."

"You're a Mole, Clodsley, can't you dig your way to them?" Nikabrik asked. He was obviously very comfortable by his warm fire and didn't feel like moving for anything or anyone.

"Well, yes there is that, but the little ones have already tried digging. If I add my own diggings to that it could threaten to collapse the whole system. They are very young, you see; they haven't learned the intricacies of digging yet."

"Well of course we'll help," I said. I went into the nook that Trufflehunter had cleared out for me and grabbed my cloak; a Dwarf Mistress had knitted it for me from scraps of her children's old cloaks.

"Queen Aaralynn is right," Trufflehunter said. "We will help. But please, Your Majesty, stay here. Trumpkin and I can handle this. It is far too dangerous out there for you."

"And you're mad if you think I'm just going to sit here while Narnians are in danger themselves. It is not what any of the Sovereign Four would have done, and it is not what I'll do now."

"Oh come along then. Let's not waist any more time on this matter," Trumpkin said as he grabbed his cloak and axe.

"Are you coming Nikabrik?" Trufflehunter asked. The Black Dwarf grumbled negatively, but he got his things together any way. I think he didn't want to be viewed as being cowardly.

We followed Clodsley to his nest of burrows, and began making quick work of clearing away the large tree. Trumpkin and Nikabrik chopped the tree into more maneuverable pieces while Clodsley, Trufflehunter, and I moved the pieces aside. With all of us working together we quickly removed enough of the tree to clear the opening and free Coldsley's wife and children. The youngest Moles were so pleased to be free they awarded me with fury Mole kisses. When we were satisfied that everyone was well and unharmed, we began making our way back to the den. It was on our way back that the solution came to me, riding on a large black horse.

I couldn't see the horse through the rain and my ears weren't as tuned as that of a Badger's, so I didn't know it was coming until it was almost too late. I was walking along when I suddenly heard a horse whinny and then I felt two paws dig into my arms and pull me behind a tree. My senses were on alert as horse and rider galloped by, but against those better senses I leaned around the tree to watch the rider after he had passed. I didn't think he had seen me, but may he had.

He was turned around looking in our direction. He turned forward once more but it wasn't in time to avoid the low hanging branch ahead of him. He smacked his head on it and fell off the horse. The horse, however, did not stop and it dragged him behind. The rider was dragged for some distance before he finally managed to free his foot; then he lay still on his back. I began to hurry after him.

"No, Queen Aaralynn. It's too dangerous," Trufflehunter whispered severely as he pulled me back behind the tree.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's a Telmarine," Trumpkin replied.

"As surely as I'm a Telmarine?"

"I saw his clothing."

"He could be injured," I argued.

"We can only hope that is so," Nikabrik grumbled.

"That's a terrible thing to wish, Nikabrik. I won't leave him to suffer. He could be of use to us."

"Or he could kill us the moment he sees us," Nikabrik fought back.

"Your heart is as black as your hair. You three may believe what you must, but I have faith that the Lion is with us even now, though we cannot see Him."

I went after the Telmarine rider again, but for the sake of my companions I stayed hidden in the trees. The rain had finally decided to let up a little, and so as I neared him I was able to see him better than I had before. He had dark hair that came down around his face, and his face looked young. I guessed he was no more than a few years older than me. There was a mark on his brow lined in blood from where he had hit the branch. He was still lying on his back and not moving. So I moved a little closer. He began to stir and sit up; I jumped at the sudden movement causing a twig beneath my foot to snap. He turned his head quickly in my direction.

"He's seen us!" I heard Nikabrik say behind me.

The boy's eyes grew wider and his hand moved to his side as Trumpkin moved up beside me with his axe in hand. Trumpkin made no further movements, however, because at that moment we all heard what the Narnians feared: more galloping horses. The young Telmarine rider was not alone, he had others following him. Trumpkin turned to address those behind us.

"I'll handle them. You take care of him and get her inside." Then Trumpkin ran towards the oncoming Telmarine party. I was watching Trumpkin leave, but when Nikabrik suddenly shouted 'No,' I turned back to see that the boy had pulled out an ivory horn and placed it to his lips. He blew a mighty and resonating sound that filled the forest and lifted my heart. But the effort it took to blow the horn was too much for the boy at the moment and he fell out.

"Quickly, Trufflehunter, help me get him inside," I said as I moved to grab the boy's arms.

"Inside? We should kill him now before the others get here," Nikabrik said.

"Not to worry, friend. I'll take care of him, but Queen Aaralynn is right. We must get him inside quickly," Trufflehunter said.

And so we collected the boy and his belongings and moved him inside the den. We closed the door and shut off all the lights quickly as we waited for the passing horses to leave. When we were certain the party had passed and not seen us, we slowly lit the lights again. As Trufflehunter and Nikabrik moved the boy to my bed, which I had offered up, I finally took notice of the horn the boy had blown. There was no mistaking whose horn it was, it was Susan's, but how had the Telmarine boy gotten his hands on it?

* * *

Ugh. My head was throbbing from that horrible dream I had. It had to have been a dream, because the things like what I saw only existed in stories. They couldn't be real, no matter how much I may have wanted them to be.

The dream all started when Dr. Cornelius came in to wake me up for astronomy, and as usual I rolled over and asked for five more minutes. The Professor typically obliged. In the dream, however, he shook my shoulder a little harder and said 'We won't be watching the stars tonight, My Prince.' Then he pulled me from my bed and into my wardrobe where the secret passage was. My first indication that I was dreaming came when I watched as General Glozelle and some of his men came in and fired arrows at my bed. Surely they did not truly want to kill me.

I followed the Dream Professor through the secret passage and down to the stables. Along the way he told me that my aunt had given birth to a son, and while I thought that was joyous news he did not seem to agree. My horse Destrier was already saddled and the Dream Professor had a satchel of food and supplies ready for me. He told me that I had to make my way to the woods and into Archenland. Then Dream Professor gave me and old horn wrapped in cloth and slapped Dream Destrier's backside to urge him into a gallop.

Dream Destrier and I fled the castle grounds. We hadn't made it very far when I noticed the Dream General and his men chasing after us. Dream Destrier and I always stayed well ahead of the Dream General, but this General was as persistent as the real one and he didn't let up his chase.

Dream Destrier and I finally made it into the Shuddering Woods, a name that bodes as ill in dreams as is does in real life, but not before a magnificent storm came upon us. The wind was howling and the rain was falling hard. Lightning lit up the night sky and thunder shook the earth. It was during this storm that I saw other aspects which told me this was indeed a dream.

I saw two short and round Dwarves and a large badger standing on its hind legs with a little girl. I looked behind me to confirm that I really had seen Dwarves, but they were gone. When I turned back around a tree branch came out of nowhere and smacked me on the brow. I fell from Dream Destrier and was dragged behind for several paces before freeing my foot.

I lay on the forest floor for a moment willing myself to wake up from this dream, but when I opened my eyes it was only to have rain fall in them. I tired sitting up slowly; my head spinning and throbbing with pain. A snapping twig alerted me to company nearby and I quickly turned my head in the direction of the sound. My eyes first found the girl before dropping to the two Dwarves behind her armed with axes. My hand instantly flew to the sword I kept at my side, only it wasn't there and instead my hand fell upon the horn given to me by the Dream Professor. He had said that I should only use it in my greatest need. Well, seeing as how I was about to be attacked by two wild Dwarves with axes, I thought my need was pretty great. As one Dwarf ran off, probably to alert other Dwarves, I put the horn to my lips and blew.

And thus ended my strange and delusional dream.

**XXX**

"This bread is so stale."

"I'll just give him soup then."

Wait, who did those voices belong to? I'd never heard them before. Had my uncle assigned me new gentlemen-in-waiting?

I blinked my eyes open slowly; my head still hurt from my dream, but… Wait. That wasn't a canopy above my head. It looked more like a strange, earthen wall. The bed I was lying on was far shorter than my bed and much harder too. This whole room was foreign to me, and as far as I knew nothing like this existed in the castle. I sat up and moved my legs over the side of the bed. Bringing a hand to my head, I removed the cloth bandage that was wrapped around it.

"He's just a boy, Nikabrik!" one of the voices said rather loudly.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" The other replied just as loud.

I quietly moved to the wall and looked around the edge slowly.

"You said you were going to kill him."

"No. I said, 'I'd take care of him.' We can't kill him now. We just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

I couldn't believe it. The voices belonged to a Dwarf and a Badger. Perhaps I wasn't dreaming after all.


	5. The Soldier and the Girl

**I am so so sorry for the delay. I had a bit of trouble sorting out the end of this chapter, but I am finally satisfied with it. I hope you are too. As always, feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 5**

**The Soldier and the Girl**

_ "We can't kill him now…It would be like murdering a guest…"_

_ "…murdering a guest…"_

I had to get out of here, but where would I go? The Dwarves wanted to kill me. My own people wanted to kill me. For all I knew the people of Archenland would try to kill me too. That left Calormen beyond the Great Desert, if I made it across the desert. I'd have time to worry about that later though; right now I just needed to get out of here.

During a lull in the conversation I made a dash for it. I sprinted around the corner of the wall and made for the small door. But I was stopped by the Dwarf as he leapt up from the table with a sword in hand. I looked around for the first weapon I could use and found a fire pick. The Dwarf came at me a few times with his sword, but I quickly deflected him.

"I knew we should have killed him when we had the chance!" The Dwarf said.

"And you know why we can't!" the Badger refuted.

The Dwarf attacked again and I wasn't prepared for it. The blow knocked me back and I fell on a small step.

"Well we can't let him go! He's seen us." The Dwarf glowered as he pointed his sword at my neck.

"Put that thing away, Nikabrik! I told you I would not have that drawn in this house again!"

"What's going on in here?" a gentle voice asked from behind the Dwarf's back. "There's so much yelling, I could hear you outside."

I looked around the Dwarf to see the Girl standing in the doorway. She wore strange clothing with a patched together cloak of deep greenish-brown. She had a basket hanging from one arm while over her shoulder hung a bow and a quiver of arrows. Her hair was the color of a light brown or a dark blonde, I couldn't quite tell which, and it hung low down her back. The Girl gently removed the bow and quiver from her shoulders and set the basket down on the table.

"Nikabrik, is that really necessary? The boy isn't going anywhere. Are you?"

She looked to me with soft eyes, and I found I couldn't refuse her. I gently shook my head and lowered my fire pick.

"There, you see, Nikabrik. Now put that sword away before Trufflehunter sits on your head again." The Girl said as she sat at the small table. Slowly the Dwarf backed away.

"Clodsley and the Pups are well," she continued. "From what Pattertwig and I can determine, they received the worst of the damage in last night's storm. As for the others, there's been no further sighting of the Riders. They seemed to have left with nothing."

"Left with nothing? They took Trumpkin!" The Dwarf turned on the Girl in fury, and for a moment I thought he was going to use his sword on her.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing," the Badger said. "He went after the other Riders to protect the girl. Here, it's still hot." The Badger placed two bowls on the table, one before the Girl.

"Thank you, Trufflehunter," the Girl replied as she picked up a spoon. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked me. "I'm sure you are hungry, and you'll find no better chef than a Narnian Beast. It's something to do with their sense of smell, I think; they can better determine what flavors are best with each other."

I conceded; I was rather hungry. I picked myself up off the floor and sat across from the Girl at the small table.

"When did we open a boarding house for lost Telmarine Soldiers?" the Dwarf grumbled sardonically.

I ignored him, but the Girl replied, "He's not a soldier. He's a noble."

"How did you know?" I asked softly but I was outspoken by the Dwarf who was enraged once more.

"You see! She does know him! I told you she couldn't be trusted!"

"Oh come off it, Nikabrik!" The Girl replied in a near shout. "I saw enough nobles and royals in my day to recognize them now. His shirt is finely knitted, hit face is clean, and his hair is soft. Common soldiers and common folk are much dirtier. I should know; I used to be one of the most common of folk. What's more, his armored vest and his weaponry are finely crafted by the Telmarine standards. But I'm sure a Dwarf with an eye as keen as yours already picked up on those details."

The Dwarf was silent after that; though, I'm sure he was still fuming on the inside. The Girl paused for a moment as she seemed to take a deep breath before continuing to eat her soup. I don't think she really liked losing her temper as she had. So, I thought I would help alleviate some of the tension.

"My hair is soft?"

The corners of her mouth twitched into a faint smile before she hid it and met my eyes with her own. "You were injured. We had to bandage your head. It was nothing personal."

"Ah." Her lips twitched into a smile again before she once more concealed it by looking down at her soup.

We ate in semi-silence for a while before the Girl asked, "So what brings you into the Shuddering Wood so late at night and in the midst of a storm…" She paused as though seeking my name.

"I am Caspian, the tenth, and I was running away," I replied.

"Why would the Crown Prince run from his own castle?"

"Because it isn't my castle, not anymore. My father died when I was very little, my mother too. Since then my Uncle Miraz has assumed lordship. I thought it was only until I was old enough to ascend to the throne. But last night, at least I think it was last night, my Aunt gave birth to a son and my Uncle's General tried to kill me. I escaped only with the help of my Professor."

"Well that changes things," the Badger said with a tone of remorse.

"Yeah, it means we won't have to kill you ourselves," the Dwarf replied lowly. The Girl shot the Dwarf a nasty glare, though, and he said no more.

"You are right. My Uncle will not rest until I am dead. You are not safe if I stay here." I stood up and I was about to gather my things when the Girl demanded otherwise.

"Sit back down. You're not going anywhere until you have had a proper meal."

I sat instantly. I didn't know who this Girl was, but for some reason I knew I would do well to obey her. She took another deep breath and took a bite of her soup. I did the same.

"I am sorry about your family, Caspian. The feeling is never easy when one loses a family," the Girl said sincerely, and when she looked at me I saw a deep sadness hidden in her eyes. It was gone when she changed the subject though. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you get that ring on your right hand?"

I absentmindedly fingered the ring she was asking about. "It was my mother's. It's been in her family for generations."

"Your mother's? Not your father's?"

"No. Why? Does it mean something to you?"

"It bears the crest of the House of Cas. They were the ruling family of Telmar in my day. We weren't exactly allies with them, in that I don't think they would have ridden to war for us. But we did have a steady trade with them."

"My mother was descended from the ancient house of Cas. My father too, I suppose. My great ancestor changed his name to Caspian when he co…when he came into Narnia."

"You can say the word, Caspian. Conquered. Your ancestor changed his name when he conquered Narnia and killed its inhabitants. And rightly so, I say. It would be wrong to have the name of Cas tainted by such a travesty."

I could sense the Girl was getting angry again, and this time her anger was directed at me. Whoever she was, she cared a great deal for these Narnians. I did my best to recall the teachings of my Professor and use what little knowledge I knew of governing to maintain peace.

"I am sorry for what my ancestors did, but I played no part in their actions. I…"

"You are right, Caspian," the Girl said before I could say anything more. "Please forgive me for my anger. You are not the one responsible for Narnia's downfall." She said the last part as though she knew who was responsible, and again I saw that deep sadness in her eyes.

"And neither are you responsible, Your Majesty," the Badger said to the girl. "Nothing is without its purpose."

The Girl smiled faintly and the sadness was gone. "An old friend used to say that."

My curiosity finally got the better of me and I couldn't help but ask, "Majesty? Are you a Princess of Archenland?"

The Dwarf gave a guttural grunt and whispered, "She's nothing of the sort."

The Girl glanced at the Dwarf, but she did not rebuke him. "Nikabrik is correct, though he could have gone without the animosity. I am not a princess, Caspian."

"She's a queen," the Badger elaborated when the Girl did not.

"A queen? But you're so young."

"I wasn't always," she said with a partial laugh. "I'm Aaralynn," she said as though her name should explain everything. I thought about it for a moment; her name did sound familiar.

"Aaralynn? That…that was the name given to the wife of King Edmund the Just."

She smiled. "So it is, and I am she."

"You don't mean that…but you can't be a Queen of Old. It is said that the Kings and Queens of Old ruled Narnia over a thousand years ago. How can you be that same Queen Aaralynn?"  
"What do you know of the Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old?" She didn't ask it in a cruel way, just simple curiosity.

I shook my head. "Nothing much, really. My professor used to tell me stories of Old Narnia, late at night. I used to dream they were real, but I never imagined that they actually could be."

The Girl smiled. "I imagine some of those stories are more real than even your professor could imagine. I am Queen Aaralynn; I am the same Aaralynn who married The Just King all those years ago."

There was only a brief pause, and the smallest flash of sadness, before she continued. The Girl, Aaralynn, proceeded to tell me of a great winter that lasted a hundred years and of the four siblings who brought the spring, as though she had been there. She told me of the years of peace The Four established and of the Just King's marriage to his Voice from the Sea. Then she told me about the hunting of a white stag that drew the now five kings and queens from the land of Narnia into another world. With each word she spoke, my heart was filled with hope and wonder. I knew, somehow I knew, that all she said was true, that she was the Queen she spoke of, and that the Narnia I used to dream about did exist.

"It's all true then?" I whispered in awe.

"Yes, it is," Aaralynn replied.

A terrifying thought struck me then. "And my ancestors destroyed it."

Aaralynn placed one of her hands over mine. "No, Caspian. Your ancestors tried to destroy it, and though they caused a great deal of harm, they did not succeed. Narnia still lives, and she can be restored to her former glory."

"How can I help?" I asked, determined to do so.

"I was hoping you would ask that. You can lead us in battle. We will need a King to follow."

"But the Narnians have you as Queen, why would they need me as King. I'm just a Telmarine."

"And I'm only a Queen by marriage. I've done very little fighting in my life, and I know nothing of planning a war. We will need you."

I turned my hand over so that it held hers. "We will lead them together."

She smiled. "All right. Together then." She turned her head towards the Badger. "Trufflehunter, I think it's time we leave."

"We are you going?" I asked.

"We," she said including me, "are going to meet the rest of the Narnians."


	6. Journey to the Lawn

**Late or early, however you wish to view it. The point is, here's another chapter. (And the longest one yet by just a few words.) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 6**

**Journey to the Lawn**

We left soon after I helped Trufflehunter clear away the bowls. Under my order, Nikabrik gave Caspian back his armor and sword while I strapped on Trumpkin's bow and quiver again. It was late afternoon when the four of us left the den. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik led the way while Caspian and I walked behind. Caspian shared with me some of the stories his Professor had told him. Only a few were accurate, and some where rather humorous in how far they differed from the truth. I did my best to clarify and set those stories straight. One of the more humorous tales was actually about me.

"So what was it like?" Caspian asked rather excitedly.

"What was what like, Caspian? We've been talking about several different things; you'll have to be more specific than that," I said.

"What was the change like? From Mermaid to girl? I'm just curious what it was like. Did you know it would happen?"

"I'm not really sure I know what you're talking about."

"Well the stories say that King Edmund was always fond of the singing Mermaids, and that on one of his sea voyages he found an injured Mermaid. He took her on board and healed her. As she healed, they fell in love almost instantaneous, but they couldn't be together since she was a Mermaid. Once they both confessed their love though, she became a human girl, and thus the Just King married his Voice from the Sea."

"Wait," I stopped suddenly and threw out my arm so that Caspian would stop too; Trufflehunter and Nikabrik stopped as well and looked back at us. "The old tales say that I was a Mermaid?"

Caspian nodded his head, and I let out a laugh of surprise and astonishment. Me, a Mermaid?

"Wow, I…I don't really know what to say to that."

"So you weren't a Mermaid?" Caspian asked sounding confused.

"No. No I was never a Mermaid. I was born a girl, I grew up a girl, and I suppose one day I'll die a girl."

"Is there any truth to that tale then?"

"I guess there are minor truths there, yes. Edmund _**was**_ fond of the singing Mermaids, and he _**did**_ find me at sea. I had been sailing with my father and my younger siblings when a storm tore apart our ship and I was sent adrift, separated from my family. Edmund and I did fall in love, but it wasn't instantaneous; it took several weeks, months even. And…well, for a while it did seem as though we couldn't be together, but eventually we were married on the beach."

"But you were never a Mermaid?"

"Nope."

"Wow, I wonder what other things from the tales aren't entirely true. Did Minotaurs really exist?" I had become somewhat accustomed to sudden change in topic when it came to Narnian things.

"Yes, but I never saw them. They mostly steered away from Cair Paravel."

"Do they still exist today?"

"Oh yes," Trufflehunter answered for me when I could not. "And they're very bad tempered."

"What about Aslan? Does he exist as well?"

Nikabrik huffed and grumbled, "Not likely."

"Yes, Aslan is very much alive," I said. "I used to believe as Nikabrik believes that Aslan was nothing more than a foolish lion. But then I met Him, and everything changed. There is no mistaking His wonder."

"Incredible. I hope I can meet Him one day," Caspian said in awe.

"I hope you can too."

Caspian and I began walking again, but we didn't go very far before Trufflehunter called for us to stop.

"What do you smell?" Nikabrik asked, seeing his friend sniff the air around him.

"Humans," Trufflehunter answered.

"Them?" Nikabrik asked, sneering in mine and Caspian's direction.

"No." Trufflehunter looked back the way we came. "Them." We all looked in that direction too and saw a group of Telmarines in the distance. For a moment it was as though they couldn't see us, but then one of them called out to the others.

"There they are!"

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Run!" Caspian replied as he quickly grabbed my hand and began pulling me along with him.

In that particular part of the forest the undergrowth was thick, but the trees were thin and widely spread providing little shelter. Around us I could hear the thud of arrows striking trees. Caspian and I ran hand in hand as we dogged the arrows flying around us. Caspian pulled on my hand slightly so that I ran in front of him and his body hid mine. It reminded me of something Edmund would have done, sacrificing himself to save me. I heard a yelp and glanced quickly over my shoulder in time to see Trufflehunter fall into the undergrowth with an arrow in his leg.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to run back to him; Caspian stopped me.

"Wait, I'll go," the Telmarine Prince said. Nikabrik had caught up with us and Caspian turned to him. "Get her to safety." And then Caspian ran back.

I stood there for a moment, watching in horror as the young prince ran into the oncoming arrow fire to rescue a friend. Nikabrik gave a slight tug on my cloak.

"You heard the boy; let's go."

Leave? He wanted me to leave? I know it's what Caspian had said, but how could I just leave when a friend was in danger. I wanted to help them. I _**needed**_ to help them, but how? Nikabrik tugged on my cloak again and it jangled the bow and quiver I was carrying. Suddenly the urge to help overpowered me, and instead of thinking about how to help, I just did. I pulled the bow from my back and an arrow from the quiver. Then, recalling all that Susan had ever taught me about how to shoot an arrow, I nocked the arrow, aimed it at one of the Telmarines, and let it fly. It landed squarely in the Telmarine's chest.

I quickly pulled another arrow from the quiver and repeated the motions. The Telmarines continued their onslaught of arrows in our direction and I knew I had to draw their fire away from Caspian and Trufflehunter. So I quickly moved to the side and began firing again. It worked as several of the Telmarines began to aim their crossbows at me. Arrows whizzed past my head, some nearly hitting me, and I knew I had to move again. I found a single tree that seemed wide enough to hide me and I took refuge behind it. I heard the thud of several arrows landing in the bark and I winced in pain for the thought of a Dryad that might have lived there once.

Having another arrow nocked in my bow, I stepped out from behind the tree and quickly took aim. Before I could let the arrow fly though, the Telmarine I was aiming at suddenly fell. I turned my bow to another Telmarine and shot him instead. I ducked behind the tree once more as I nocked another arrow. Again after the thud of arrows, though they seemed fewer in number this time, I stepped out from behind the tree. But again, the Telmarine fell before I could fire. And another. I studied the remaining Telmarines curiously and saw that they now seemed less focused on firing at me or my friends. Instead their attention had been drawn to their feet where something was taking them down. The last Telmarine dropped his crossbow altogether and took out his sword. He swiped it furiously at the grass around him, but whatever it was he going for he missed and he too fell.

After the last Telmarine fell, whatever it was that had taken them down suddenly split in two. One part headed towards Caspian and Trufflehunter, while the rest came towards me. I stood motionless as the force moved quickly through the undergrowth. How was I supposed to take down an enemy, if I couldn't see the enemy? Then a part of me wondered if this force was really an enemy at all. I lowered my bow to my side. At last the force broke through and swarmed around me feet. It was a troupe of mice, all armed with thin rapiers and all stood about two feet tall.

"Put down your weapon, Telmarine, and we will not harm you," said one of the Mice.

I slowly took my left hand off the bow and raised it with the palm facing out. "I do not think we need be foes, but friends my noble Mice." The Mice looked at me in confusion.

"Peepiceek, stop," a familiar voice said. I looked to a branch just above my head and saw Pattertwig. "This is her, the girl I was telling you about."

"Queen Aaralynn," the Mouse said with a small gasp. He quickly sheathed his sword and bowed; the other Mice followed his lead. "Please forgive us, Your Majesty. We did not know it was you."

"That is quite all right, my friend. I commend you and your Mice for your valor in protecting our forest. Now, if you would be so kind as to lead me to my friends. I must make sure they are well."

The Mice of course obliged and we all began making our way over to where Caspian and Trufflehunter had been. I saw Trufflehunter huddled with Nikabrik, but at first I couldn't see Caspian. As I neared them however, I saw the young prince lying on his back with his sword just above his head, and on his chest stood another Mouse. The Mouse wore a gold circlet with a red feather around his ear, and I knew this must be the Chief Mouse. The Mouse had his sword aimed at Caspian as though he would not hesitate to use it.

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade," Trufflehunter said just as I walked up with the other Mice.

"Trufflehunter," the Mouse began in a warning tone. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't, go ahead," Nikabrik grumbled.

"He's the one who blew the horn," Trufflehunter said.

"What?" The Mouse looked down at Caspian as though he couldn't believe it.

"Then let him bring it forward," a Centaur said as he stepped forward with other Centaurs behind him. How did I miss their approach? I decided not to tell Edmund about that little slip when I recapped my tale later.

The Mouse, Reepicheep, climbed off of Caspian's chest and sheathed his sword. I held out a hand and offered a smile to help Caspian to his feet again. Meanwhile, Peepiceek began to introduce me.

"Milady, allow me to make your acquaintance with our Chief. This is the noble Knight Reepicheep. Sire, this is Her Majesty, Queen Aaralynn."

"Oh, Your Majesty, it is a great honor." Reepicheep removed his circlet and gave a great bow "Had I known you were nearby, I would have seen to your protection and safety first."

"I thank you, Reepicheep, but it seems I have remembered that I am not quite as defenseless as I once was."

I turned my eyes up to the Centaurs. By his appearance and the way he stood before the others, it was clear to see which one was considered to be the leader.

"Glenstorm, I presume," I said as I approached him. The Centaur placed a fist over his chest and bowed, the others followed.

"It is I, Your Majesty. And these are my sons, Ironhoof, Suncloud, and Rainstone."

"I believe we have much to discuss."

"Indeed," Glenstorm sounded a little unsure as his eyes looked warily towards Caspian.

"He's a friend," I quickly defended. "We can trust him, and we will need him."

"This area is too open; we must seek a place with more shelter. They will not be the only soldiers out looking for me," Caspian said as he indicated to the spot where the dead soldiers lay.

"The lawn is not much further," Glenstorm said.

"Our Badger friend is injured. I can treat him there, but he shouldn't walk until he has been treated," I said.

"Suncloud, carry young master Trufflehunter, if you will."

"Your Majesty, is kind," Trufflehunter said. "But I assure you, this is not necessary. The arrow only struck fat, not muscle."

"Then humor me, please, Trufflehunter."

Trufflehunter said nothing more as he allowed himself to be picked up and carried by the younger Centaur. Our journey then continued as we made our way towards the Dancing Lawn.

The Dancing Lawn was different than I remembered it be, as was everything else in Narnia, and yet there was still a bit of familiarity there. I could almost see the spot where Edmund and I would dance. He hated dancing with anyone but me. Of course, after we were married, he had no reason to dance with anyone else, except perhaps one of his sisters when it was their birthday.

When we arrived night had already set in and the stars had made their appearance. There were still few Narnians there though, so as we waited for them to arrive I went to the middle of the lawn and looked up at the night sky. I couldn't help but to smile at what I saw. Even with all the changes that had occurred in Narnia, the stars had not changed. All the old constellations were still there.

The thud of hooves told me a Centaur was joining me. I looked to my side to find Glenstorm standing there. His hands rested on his waist and his head was tipped back to look at the stars. I thought of leaving him to read the stars alone, but his words stopped me.

"The stars have long foretold of your return, Your Majesty."

The stars foretold of _**my**_ return? "And what do they say of the return of the Four?" I asked.

"They will come, but theirs is not to reign."

What did that mean exactly? Before I could ask, Glenstorm continued.

"The boy, he is Telmarine."

"He is their Prince."

Upon the Centaur's wary eye I began to explain my reasoning for keeping Caspian around.

"He knows the Old Tales and he believes in their ways. He knows of Aslan and with the proper guidance he will learn to trust in Him. The Telmarines are many, and we few. We could never free Narnia of all Telmarines, and they would never bow to an outsider as Queen. Caspian is Telmarine, but his heart is Narnian. He must unite them."

Glenstorm seemed to consider my reason for a moment before nodding his consent. Then a strange ruckus drew our attention to one end of the Lawn were a group of Minotaurs were entering and some of the good Beasts were keeping their distance.

"But first, he must unite the Narnians," Glenstorm said.

After Glenstorm's last words, the council started out as well as I could have expected it to. A few of the Narnians were ready to trust Caspian simply because Trufflehunter and I trusted him, but most were wary to follow a Telmarine. Nikabrik did not hesitate to use the Narnian's animosity towards the Telmarine race to attempt to further his own cause and distrust in us. Fortunately, there were respectable Beasts like Trufflehunter and Reepicheep and his Mice to come to our defense.

Caspian did very well before the council. With just a few words he managed to inspire and encourage the Narnians to fight together. He did not promise them glory and riches, but he promised to help them and to stand by them. He gave them hope, and in doing so he once more reminded me of Edmund. In the end, Glenstorm helped bring an end to all lingering doubt as he pledged his loyalty, and his sons' loyalty, to Caspian.

After the council meeting was concluded, the Dancing Lawn played host to a very old Narnian custom. There was a bonfire in which the Dwarfs brought out their drums, and the Fauns and Satyrs brought out their flutes. And there was dancing and celebrating. Then upon request, for the first time since entering Narnia, I sang.

* * *

**Now, quick question. Is anyone interested in seeing the Pevensie's journey so far? I mean, nothing has really changed from the movie except that they know that Aaralynn is with Trufflehunter because Trumpkin would have told them. (I was trying not to ask this question because I wanted to keep you all **_wondering_ **if they were coming, but we all **_know_ **they are...plus I'm really curious.)**

**Please let me know if you can. And thanks for reading.**


	7. Encounter in the Woods

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 7**

**Encounter in the Woods**

Sleep. I knew I needed to sleep, but I knew it would never come. If only Peter had allowed me to take the first watch. Trumpkin had insisted though, and for whatever reason Peter actually decided to listen to someone else for once. The events of the last few days…hours…weeks…how long had it been…passed through my mind keeping the much needed sleep at bay…

…heading to the station to go back to school and once again having Peter's back in a fight that never should have happened…

...finding ourselves back in Narnia only to find that over a thousand years have passed and our home lies in ruin and our country has been invaded by Telmarines who hunt our kin...

…wandering through woods that though somewhat familiar are actually vastly different than the ones we knew…

…disputing amongst ourselves (mostly Peter against everyone else because he's forgotten how to listen and take the council of his siblings) and thus almost blindly walking straight into a Telmarine camp…

…and finally crossing a ravine that if we'd only listened to Lucy and found a way to cross earlier we would have saved a day's journey and we never would have stepped a foot near the Telmarine camp.

Yes. I needed to sleep. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes in an attempt to gain that sleep.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan whispered. Lucy moaned her response; so much for that plan now.

My sisters went on talking, apparently forgetting that some of us were _trying_ to get to sleep. I don't know what they were talking about. I learned a long time ago how to tune them out, mostly; it was like a constant roar without any distinct words. I wasn't paying attention, but I still couldn't block them out enough to sleep. Then, one particular name passed one of their lips and my ears instinctively tuned back in against my will.

"…Aaralynn soon."

"I'm sure she is safe with the Narnians. Trumpkin said his friend would take her to them." That had been Susan that spoke.

"I'm not worried about her safety," Lucy said. "I know Aaralynn can defend herself. I meant I hope we find her soon, for Edmund's sake. He's been so foul this past year."

Foul? I haven't been foul. What is she talking about?

"He has been a bit moody," Susan agreed.

What! I was definitely not moody either. There's no possible way. My sisters have gone mental.

…

All right, perhaps I've been a bit more…irritable…this past year, but that's only because I've grown tired of constantly standing up and defending Peter and having his back in fights that occur for the most silliest of reasons and receiving no thanks from him _**or**_ my sisters for my help. And every time I do help, Peter only turns his anger and frustration out on me. And like the good brother, I've taken his shame and his guilt upon myself. Again, with no thanks.

"How do you think Aaralynn would help him though?" Susan asked.

"Well, that's what love does, right? It fixes all the parts of you that are messed up; it heals the broken and damaged pieces."

Lucy always did have a curious view on love.

"I'm sure Aaralynn needs to see him as much as he needs to see her," Lucy continued. That's where she was wrong though.

Aaralynn didn't need me; I was certain of it. And she didn't want to see me. Why would she? Not after…

I couldn't give her the one thing she wanted most, and instead I pulled her from her world into a strange and foreign land. Now that she has returned home at last, as I know she has dreamed of doing, it is only to discover that the family she did have are all dead and have been for hundreds of years. If I could have given her the child she so desperately wanted, she would have had no desire to go after the White Stag. I am sure she held me responsible for the last four years of pain she's suffered.

I did.

At last Susan and Lucy stopped talking and sleep came to me. I don' know how, but it did. It wasn't much though; I never needed much. I awoke from a snapping twig. I shot up and gripped my sword tightly, ready to defend my family if needed, but there was no one there that shouldn't be. Peter was gone; he had taken the next watch. Then I noticed Lucy was gone too, and she shouldn't have been.

"Susan, Trumpkin, wake up. Lucy's run off. Susan," I nudged my eldest sister's shoulder when she didn't respond to the first call. "Susan!" I said a bit more firmly. Finally she opened her eyes and sat up wearily.

"I'm awake, Ed, enough shouting." She covered her mouth and yawned.

"Did you see where my sister went?" I asked Trumpkin, who had awoken on the first call and was already gathering his things.

"No," the Dwarf replied brusquely.

"Lucy's gone," Susan stated more than asked. I knew she was still mentally asleep, so I tried to keep the irritation from my voice.

"Yes, she's gone and we need to find her. And Peter."

Fortunately the ground we slept on was soft and supple, and the dew was thick on the ground. Trumpkin and I were easily able to track a set of footprints, that were the right size and shape of Lucy's, away from the campsite. She had wondered off into the woods; her small prints seemed to almost dance around the various trees. I could almost see her stopping at each one to speak to them. When the ground turned harder, the tracks faded, but when they disappeared altogether, we were able to follow the sound of sword fighting and someone shouting, though the words were unclear.

The three of us ran up a sudden incline, all of us ready to fight. After emerging from behind a rock formation we found ourselves on a small ledge surrounded by other small ledges and hills. There appeared to be a thin path that flowed between them. We found Lucy standing on the ledge just before us, and we found Peter with a large rock in his hands and the Narnians with swords and bows drawn. But that's not what drew most of my attention. It was the other boy and the other girl that were there.

The boy was about Peter's age, and clearly a Telmarine by his dress. I assumed this must have been the Prince Caspian we were looking for. The girl, the girl was Aaralynn, and she stood between Peter and Caspian. Her arms were outstretched and her hand was lightly resting on Caspian's chest. The look I saw her give him told me what I already knew. She, most certainly, did not need me.

* * *

We all woke early the morning after the Narnian War Council. Glenstorm knew of a place where we could make our stand so he led us to a large and solitary hill that sat at one end of an open field. The Narnians called the hill Aslan's How, but I didn't know why and I didn't have time to ask. We weren't in the How long before Caspian and I left with a small party to raid a nearby Telmarine camp for weapons and armor. Reepicheep and his mice led the actual raid into the camp along with a few of the Dwarfs, while I kept watch. In all, I would say the raid was rather successful. We succeeded in obtaining enough supplies for two regimes and no one was injured. Nikabrik tried to convince me and Caspian that each member of the party should take out at least one Telmarine to send a message, but I made it clear that there would be no unnecessary spilling of blood. There would be enough blood spilt when the war was upon us.

We were heading back towards the How when we came across the Pevensies. Everyone was going along quietly and sluggishly; the excitement of the raid had worn off and now we were just all tired from having not slept the night before. I hadn't seen anything at first, but Caspian did. He pulled me down behind a rock and told me to remain low because he had seen someone trying to follow us. Then he silently pulled out his sword and left. A moment later I could hear the tell-tell signs of a duel. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to know how the duel was going. I slowly peeked out from behind the rock in time to see Caspian lose his sword. I quickly readied my bow in order to save him, but then I caught a glimpse of who he was fighting.

It was Peter!

Peter was also without a sword but he had just picked up a large rock to use instead. I couldn't let anything happen to Caspian, so I quickly ran out from behind the rock and placed myself between the two boys.

"No! Peter, don't!" I yelled as I stretched out my arms.

"Aaralynn, move out of the way," Caspian said as he grabbed my arm and tried to move me. He only succeeded in making me stumble back slightly and my hand fell upon his chest.

"No, stop it. Both of you."

"Aaralynn?" Peter asked, sounding confused as he looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are," I replied, "trying to help the Narnians. This is Prince Caspian. He is with Us."

Peter still held the rock but he lowered it slightly to look around him. The other Narnians in our party had joined Caspian and I and they too looked ready to defend their new King.

"High King…" Caspian began before he was cut off by a loud "Peter!"

We all turned in the direction of the shout to see Peter's siblings arrive. Susan had been the one to shout his name; I could recognize her voice anywhere. She and Lucy came running out first, followed by Trumpkin and Edmund came last. My heart swelled at the sight of him. In his Narnian clothes he looked every bit the great King my heart remembered, though younger. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face as memories flooded my mind. Then I saw his eyes, the same cold, loveless eyes from England, and they told me everything I needed to know.

His love for me was gone, and it wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Aaralynn!" I shouted the moment I saw my dearest friend and I rushed down the small incline to her. I threw my arms around her in large hug; she did the same after a moment's hesitation.

"I am glad to see you too, Lucy," she said.

"We've been searching for you for days. Trumpkin said you were with the Narnians, so I knew you were safe, but still; I wanted to find you." I gave Aaralynn one last squeeze of a hug before stepping back.

"Hello, I'm Lucy. You must be Prince Caspian," I said as I held out my hand to the Telmarine boy standing behind Aaralynn.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor." Caspian bowed slightly, ignoring my outstretched hand. I forgot that the people in Narnia didn't know the custom of shaking hands.

I looked up to Aaralynn to see that she wasn't paying any attention to Caspian and me, instead she was trying to turn her gaze away from a particular someone while hiding the hurt she felt. I quickly glanced to see what she had been looking at, and saw Edmund doing the same thing. Why were they acting so strange?

I was distracted from my ponderings when a Mouse came out and introduced himself as Reepicheep. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was, but I knew to say so would have been seen as rude and demeaning to the Mouse, so I held my tongue. Then, with a brief, but tense, exchange of words between Caspian and Peter we set off towards a place the Narnians called the How. I walked alongside Aaralynn and slightly behind Trumpkin and his friends Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. Peter and Caspian were up front leading the way, and Edmund was walking silently next to Susan.

"Why are you still in your English clothes," I asked Aaralynn as we walked. I knew she must be uncomfortable in them.

"The Dwarves didn't have anything to fit me; though, they did make this cloak for me."

"Well then, I suppose you'll be glad to hear that we brought you a dress from the Cair. When Trumpkin told us you had already arrived in Narnian, we thought you might like to have a dress."

"I would like to have one very much. Thank you, Lucy."

I giggled at the relief that crossed her face. "You can change as soon as we get to the How then. Edmund has it in his bag."

"That was very kind of him to carry it for me. How did you get him to do so?" Her voice sounded strange when she spoke of him.

"He offered. Finding a dress for you was actually his idea. He knew how much you disliked English clothes." She didn't say anything in response; she only averted her gaze once more. "What's with you two, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you've hardly spoken two words to each other since you've seen him. You won't even look at him."

She shrugged. "Nothing is with us Lucy."

"He's your husband, Aaralynn."

"He was."

"What do you mean 'was?'"

"I mean it was a different time then, Lu. We were adults, and now we're children. Things are different now."

"I don't think the Narnians care about how old you are."

"No, but I think he does." I didn't have to ask who 'he' was; I knew who she meant when her eyes flashed up to stare at the back of his head.

Slowly, I began to realize that getting my brother and my best friend back to being happy might be just slightly harder than I had originally thought.

* * *

**Well, there's the reunion you've all been waiting for...but I don't think it's quite what you were looking for.**


	8. Come Back to Me

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 8**

**Come Back to Me**

We returned to the How with more time to explore. There was a series of tunnels throughout the structure and Glenstorm led us through many of them. One of the rooms he took us to contained the old Stone Table. That was just another reminder of how different things were. The Stone Table used to be above ground in our day. Whether the table had sunk below ground or if the Narnians simply built the hill up around it, I couldn't tell.

After a thorough exploration, I convinced Lucy and Susan to join me in a trip down to the nearby stream to freshen up; though really, it took little convincing on Susan's part. Glenstorm's wife, Windmane, Peepiceek, and Pattertwig came down with us to keep watch. After washing I changed into the dress that Lucy and Edmund had brought for me. It felt so great to be back in a proper dress again. Then we returned to the How in time for another war council.

The atmosphere of this council was just as tense as the last one I attended, but for different reasons. Caspian and Peter were at odds, and they did little to hide the fact. Fortunately the council wasn't open to everyone so not everyone saw. There were only a few representatives from each Narnian Beast. The council was held in the room with the Stone Table under Peter's order; though, I don't know why. I could sense that both Edmund and Lucy were slightly uncomfortable to be having such a meeting around such a sacred monument, but Peter didn't seem to notice, or care.

The boys argued over whether or not we should lead a raid against the Telmarine castle. Peter thought it was a good idea because so many Telmarines were currently making their way towards the How at that very moment, and thus, they wouldn't be at the castle to guard it. Caspian disagreed. He knew the castle was a stronghold, that no one had ever taken it before, and that the soldiers who remained at the castle still outnumbered the Narnians. The raid had been Peter's idea, and he was refusing to listen to Caspian's advice. Peter and Caspian were in the center of the room while the rest of us surrounded them. I stood near Lucy, a little ways away from Edmund who sat on some stone steps on Lucy's other side.

"This is isn't a fortress," Peter argued. "It's a tomb." I shifted uncomfortably at his tone and his choice of words.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off," Susan suggested.

"Probably?" Peter questioned warily.

"Or they could wait and starve us out," Edmund countered.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig chimed in. I couldn't help smiling just a little.

"That's very kind of you, my friend, but I'm afraid most of us will need more than nuts to sustain us," I said softly to the Squirrel. He nodded his head solemnly in understanding.

"We need to strike them before they strike us," Peter said, turning my attention back to the debate.

"I still think we have the advantage here. You don't know Miraz like I do," Caspian argued back. Then he did something I did not expect. He turned to me and brought me into the discussion. "Aaralynn, help me out here. What do you think we should do?"

I was stunned and afraid. I didn't know what to say, much less what to do.

"I…I'm not really sure, Caspian. I'm not a strategist."

"You helped me with the river raid," Caspian pointed out.

"Yes, because we needed supplies. It was your idea though; I merely supported it and helped where I could. I didn't plan." Caspian looked defeated at my words, and Peter looked triumphant. I wasn't finished however.

"Having said that though," I continued, now looking at Peter. "I do think we should listen to Caspian on this matter, Peter. This isn't a raid on the Cair you're planning; this castle is different. This _**Narnia**_ is different than the one you ruled. You only have to look around you to see that."

Peter was furious, and the look he gave me sent a tremble of fear through me. "Yes," he said through barred teeth. "But like you said, you're not a strategist. Need I remind you that it was his ancestors who are responsible for the change you see, that it was the Telmarines who took our homes, and all those we cared for from us."

He was speaking of my siblings without actually mentioning them by name; I knew it. His words were like a dagger opening a freshly sealed wound. The pain I'd felt upon first learning of their demise rushed to the surface. It took everything I had not to break down and cry once more.

"You do not need to remind me of the lives that were lost," I said softly. Lucy reached over and took my hand in hers for comfort, while Peter took my words as a submission and turned to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troupes in, can you handle the guards?" he asked.

Glenstorm paused before answering, looking first towards Caspian and then me before finally turning his eyes back to Peter. I knew he was struggling with his allegiance, as all the Narnians were at that moment. The King they'd pledged to follow was at odds with their High King of legend. At last, Glenstorm replied, with one last apologetic look towards Caspian.

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said, speaking for the first time since the council had started.

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked in concern. For a moment it appeared as though he earnestly cared for her opinion.

"Well you're all talking as if there are only two options: dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu," Peter said once more using the same tone he'd been using all night.

"No _**you're**_ not listening," Lucy replied fervently, and I knew she was hinting at more than just this one meeting. "Or need _**I**_ remind _**you**_ who really defeated the White Witch?"

Peter once more looked furious, but even that did not excuse his next words. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

XOXO

"Caspian, wait! Please," I called as I ran down the tunnel after him.

After Glenstorm had pledged his life to Peter there was little left to be done or said but plan the actual raid. Caspian, having no other option, helped by providing Peter and Edmund with the layout of the castle. In the end, even I had to concede that the plan was a good one. If everything went according to plan, this war could be over before any real tragedies occurred. I knew, however, that in wartime things rarely go "according to plan." Caspian left the room in silent fury after the plans had been made and I ran after him.

"Please, Caspian, I'm sorry," I all but cried.

"Sorry? What have you to be sorry for?" Caspian asked as he stopped at last, allowing me to catch up to him.

"I didn't defend you well enough back there."

"You tried, I know. Look, I am not upset with you. It's him," he grunted as he pointed back towards the room. "I can't believe he said what he did about your family. It wasn't right."

"You picked up on that too?" I asked softly as I once more tried to fight off tears. I wasn't as successful this time and had to wipe a few away.

"At least I know you understand that what my ancestors did, is not who I am. I wouldn't dream of hurting you like that."

"I do know, but I don't know what's wrong with Peter. He wasn't like this before. He was never that cruel." Not even when he had discovered that I'd been lying about my name was he as cruel to me as he had been in the war council.

"I have to go and prepare for the raid, are you certain you don't want to come along?"

"No. I will stay here with Lucy and the rest of the Narnians. Should the worst happen, they will need us to lead."

Caspian placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, as though once more apologizing for Peter's words, before leaving. I stood alone in the tunnel for only a moment before Lucy joined me.

"I don't understand why Peter won't listen to Caspian," I said as Caspian rounded the corner.

"He's been like that for a while."

I jumped slightly at the voice that had responded. It wasn't Lucy who had joined me. It was Edmund. I turned to look at him as I tried to hide my surprise. He made no mention of it if he did see. We stood in silence for a moment, just staring at each other, before he too felt the need to apologize for his brother.

"I am sorry for what Peter said to you back there, and I am ashamed at how he said it."

I nodded slowly. "He's wrong about them you know. The Telmarines are not responsible for their death. I can take comfort in knowing that my siblings, their children, and even their children's children were long dead before Caspian the first stepped a foot onto Narnian soil."

"Still, it is a small comfort."

"Indeed it is, but it's all I have at the moment. I only hope they did not suffer much. No one seems to know anything about them; I've tried asking but… Caspian says his tutor may know something, or that he may have a book that knows something."

"Then We will make sure that he makes it out of the castle." There was no mistaking what I'd heard. Edmund had used the royal "We" for my sake, not unlike his "not quite a promise" from long ago. That thought alone made me smile softly. When he smiled in response I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I had to look away. Even after so many years, his smile could make my heart race.

"It doesn't make any sense you know," I said as I tried to distract myself from memories. "It doesn't make sense for you to stay on the tower. I would have thought you'd want an archer there. I am sure you could show Susan how to use that torch of yours, and I don't think you should rob the Narnians of your fighting skills."

Edmund smirked carelessly and my heart did somersaults. "Careful, Aaralynn, you're beginning to sound like a strategist."

"I…I…" I was unable to form any cohesive thoughts and I had to look away again.

"You are right, though. It would make more sense to place Susan on the tower. I thought the same, but I did not speak my mind. Not that it would have mattered much. Peter likely wouldn't have listened anyway."

"You are a King too, Edmund," I said quickly without much thought.

He was silent for a moment as though he was surprised at my response. "You are right again. But then… you usually were."

If his smile and smirk made my heart race, then his last comment made it fly. It was the first time I'd ever heard him speak about what once was between us. I looked away in an attempt to conceal my excitement. Perhaps he did remember.

We were both silent for a while, basking in our memories before I spoke again. "You'll make sure he comes back, right?"

"Who?" Edmund asked.

"Caspian," I replied. "You'll make sure he doesn't do anything…foolish."

Suddenly Edmund's demeanor changed drastically. All traces of his smile were gone. He squared his shoulders and his breath became stiff. I thought he would understand, but I guess not.

"We need him," I tried to explain. "Narnia needs him, Ed."

"You sound certain of that."

"I am, and I'm surprised you are not. The Telmarines will never bow to anyone but one of their own. I thought you would understand."

"I understand clearly. Don't worry, Aaralynn, I will bring him back to you."

Edmund stormed off then, once more leaving me alone in the tunnel. I really don't think he did understand. Had it been something I said? I couldn't bear the sight of him walking away, so I turned to the wall beside me.

Many of the walls on the How were adorned with images depicting the history and what the Narnians referred to as the Golden Age of Narnia. As I stared at the wall my eyes found a drawing I had not seen before. It was of a wedding by the sea. I ran my finger over the image lightly.

"I need you to come back to me too, Edmund," I said too late and too softly for him to hear.

* * *

**This chapter makes me a little sad. It's the first time Edmund and Aaralynn have really talked, and that's how it ends. :'( How does it make you feel? You can tell me, and be honest. I don't mind! ;-)**


	9. A Solemn Walk

**Never Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 9**

**A Solemn Walk**

Where did things go wrong? The shorter question to answer would be: where did they go right?

We walked silently through the tall grass in the early morning light. The How was sitting just before us, but the peace it once brought was out of reach. Those walking ahead had already been spotted, and bodies were beginning to emerge with hopeful and weary eyes. They would find no relief with us though. The raid had failed, and many Narnian lives were lost.

I thought back again on how the plan first went astray.

**…**

_ We entered the castle easily enough. Susan landed on the tower and disabled the lookouts with ease and skill. When we landed there was nothing to do but make our way to the Professor's window. We scaled down the wall and entered the castle. And that's all that happened according to plan._

_ We arrived in the room to find it in disarray. Tables were turned over. Papers and books were thrown about. The sheets were undone. Someone had been in here looking for something, whether or not they found it had yet to be determined. On the only table that wasn't overturned sat an open book, and we all gathered around to view the open page. There was a picture of two kings and three queens riding on horseback through the woods. And sticking out of the page, through the heart of one of the horses, was a red tipped arrow; it was one of Susan's arrows. I believed then, that they had found what they were looking for._

_ Caspian picked up a pair of glasses. "We have to find him," he said. "The Professor would never leave his room like this."_

_ "We don't have time, Caspian. We have to keep to the plan," Peter said without any remorse._

_ "You wouldn't even be here without him!" Caspian retorted. "And neither would I."_

_I knew Peter was right. We couldn't stray from the plan, and yet Aaralynn's words rang through my head. She was counting on us bringing the Professor back. When he couldn't get through to Peter alone, Caspian turned his pleading eyes to me, and the feeling that swelled within me was unexpected and overpowering. I knew then that I would do anything to make Aaralynn happy, even if it meant saying goodbye. _

_There wasn't much rhyme or reason in what followed as I pushed logic aside and said, "New plan. Peter you can deal with Miraz alone. Caspian, you find the Professor and see to it that he get's to safety, and then then get back to the portcullis as soon as possible. I'll go with Trumpkin to lower the drawbridge."_

_ "Ed…"_

_ "We don't have time to argue about this Peter, just go with it."_

_ "Thank you, King Edmund," Caspian said._

_ "This isn't for you," I said pointedly. "Now go." Caspian set down the glasses and took off running._

_ "Ed…"_

_ "I don't want to hear it, Peter." I knew he was upset but there was nothing to be done about it now. "Just make sure you're capable of calling it if needed." I didn't give Peter a chance to respond before I left._

**…**

When we approached the stone ruins before the How, we were close enough to see the loss register on everyone's face, so few of us had returned. I looked to my right where Glenstorm walked silently. One of his sons had not made it out of the courtyard before the portcullis fell. My eyes then dropped to the bundle in his arms. Trumpkin lay on the brink of death; he had taken a rather nasty fall out of the gatehouse window. I could hardly help wondering if things would have been different if I hadn't of left him alone in there.

**…**

_Trumpkin said nothing of the change in plan as we stole our way through the castle. The few patrols we did come across were dealt with easily, either by my sword or by Trumpkin's bow. Caspian had not slacked on the details of the castle layout so finding our way was easy. Reepicheep and his Mice were already in the room when we arrived. In the corner there was a cat sitting on a pillow with his paws and mouth tied up. I looked to Reepicheep in question._

_ "It's just a precaution, Your Majesty. I'll free it before we leave," he replied._

_ I said nothing in response as I moved to the open arch to look out. I looked up to the nearest tower and easily spotted Susan ready with her bow and my electric torch. We were too far apart to exchange glances, but I knew she saw me. As I waited for the signal, Trumpkin and Reepicheep prepared the turn wheel. I wasn't waiting long before the warning bell suddenly tolled followed instantly by Peter running through a door at the far end of the courtyard._

_ "Peter, what are you doing?" I whispered quietly to myself before turning to Trumpkin and the Mice. "Hold the wheel!"_

_ "Signal the troupes, Susan!"_

_ "Peter!" I called down._

_ "Lower the bridge, Ed!"_

_ There was no time to argue as a line of soldiers began to emerge from the castle in Peter's wake. I turned back to Trumpkin and Reepicheep, and together we put our strength into turning the wheel and lowering the bridge. Once our task was complete I moved back to the open arch. Peter and Caspian were still trying to raise the gate._

_ "Go, Your Majesty," Trumpkin said as he stepped up beside me. "We have things covered here."_

_ I looked down at the courtyard below. There was no easy way to climb down and I knew it would take too long to trek back through the castle. There was only one option left to me: jumping. The drop was high, but not deadly, not if I did it correctly. I took a deep breath as I stepped back and prepared myself for a running leap. I had made more dangerous jumps in my previous time in Narnia, but that didn't make the anticipation any less. _

_ In an instant I was flying freely through the air. There was no wind, no sound, just a quiet stillness. Then it was over. I tucked my limbs in and readied myself to roll the moment I made impact. I hit the stone court roughly, my shoulder taking the brunt of the fall. I rolled until I stopped at Peter's feet, and then I pushed myself off the cold ground. I rolled my shoulders slightly; I still had full movement, but it seared with pain. At least my shoulder wasn't dislocated, this time, but I knew it would be badly bruised._

_ "What are you doing, Peter? You should have called it." I said as I turned and helped raise the gate._

_ "I can do this," was his response before he turned to face the oncoming soldiers. I turned as well and pulled my sword from its sheath just as our Narnian troupes ran through the now open gate and flooded the Telmarine castle._

**…**

"What happened?" Lucy said solemnly as we came to a stop just before the How.

"Ask him," Peter said, glaring at Caspian.

"Me? You could have still called it off while there was time," Caspian retorted.

"Well there wasn't any time thanks to you. If you'd just stuck to the plan those soldiers might still be alive."

"And if we'd just stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be."

"Enough! Both of you!" Susan ordered as she stepped between the two. At the moment it was better that the Gentle Queen say something rather than me.

"This is neither the time nor the place to have such a discussion," she said lowly. "Peter, take Edmund inside and see to it that his shoulder is seen to. Caspian, help Glenstorm with Trumpkin."

"What's wrong with Edmund's shoulder?" Aaralynn asked sounding worried.

"Nothing," I lied. "It's fine." I didn't have to look at her to know Susan's eyes were rolling

"Edmund decided to jump out of a tower," she said.

"You did what?" Aaralynn exclaimed.

"It seemed the quickest way down," I defended.

"It was also the quickest way to a sure injury," Aaralynn said, sounding displeased with my actions. "Come on," she said then as she suddenly linked her arm with mine and began pulling me along towards the How. I couldn't help the flash of pain the sudden jarring of my shoulder caused.

"If your shoulder is fine, then why did that hurt?" she scolded, and I knew better than to argue with her.

Our walk into the How was a silent one, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. Aaralynn led me to a small, private chamber. I grabbed a torch off the wall with my good arm and carried it in with us. After placing the torch in a hook on the chamber wall, I sat on a small boulder. Aaralynn moved around behind me began making quick and easy work of removing the little armor I wore.

"You know, when I asked you to make sure Caspian didn't do anything foolish, I wasn't giving you free reign to commit the foolish acts yourself," she said as she carefully removed the spaulders from my shoulders.

"I guess I must have misunderstood you then," I replied gently. I lifted my arms as she pulled the leather vest over my head.

"Yes, I quite think you did." Our movements halted for a second as I thought back to our last conversation. Had I really misunderstood her?

The second was gone quickly however, and I began to loosen my shirt so I could slip my shoulder out. Her fingers brushed over my bear skin without a second thought, and I had to bite back a hiss of pain as she pulled the fabric from my torn flesh.

"Let me know when it hurts terribly," she said as she began to poke and prod. Her touch was soft and tender as it always was.

"So, why did you think it was a good idea to jump out of a tower?" she asked.

"I had to get into the courtyard to fight before it was overrun with Telmarines."

"I thought the plan didn't involve much fighting?"

"The plan had to be amended," I replied with a sigh. I knew she would ask why, and so I continued on before she could. "When we arrived at the Professor's rooms he wasn't there and his room had been trashed. Caspian wanted to find him, so I sent Peter off to deal with Miraz while I went to help Trumpkin and the Mice with the bridge; they would have had a hard time with it alone. Next thing I know Peter comes running out of the castle a second after the warning bell is rung. Peter should have called it off then, but… I had to get down to the courtyard quickly; there were already Telmarines coming out."

"And so you jumped."

"And so I jumped."

"What made the bell go off?"

"I don't know. Peter and Caspian weren't really up for talking on the walk back." I sighed and paused for a moment. "A lot of good Narnians gave the ultimate sacrifice tonight, Aaralynn. Asterius held the portcullis up for as long as he could but…" My voice faded out as I once again thought of all those who did not return with us.

"You can't take their death upon you like this, Edmund. They are with Aslan now; they are home."

She placed her hand gently on the top of my shoulder, and without thinking I placed my hand over hers. We stayed like that for a moment in silence, before she pulled her hand back.

"I do not think anything is broken, if it is it's only a small one. But the skin is badly torn and there will be a mighty bruise. I'll send Lucy in with her cordial," Aaralynn said as she moved around me towards the entrance.

"If it's only torn skin and a bruise I don't need the cordial."

"War is coming, Edmund. It is more certain now than it was before. … We need you to be at your best. I will send Lucy in." There was a slight falter in her voice before she said the word 'we.' Had she been about to say 'I'?

"Where are you going?" I asked as she turned to leave again.

"I'm going to find Caspian. I need to make sure he's all right."

She gave me one final look, one I could not read, before leaving and I was left without her.


End file.
